


Summer Fun?

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: This was inspired by the chat during shinyzango's stream...





	Summer Fun?

It was a warm summer day. Perfect weather to be outside. Bendy was wandering around the backyard of one of the kids’ he normally played with house, wary of the in-ground pool that was nearby.

“Bendy come over here! Check out this butterfly!” Thomas called over to him.

“Wait for me!” Bendy began to run over to the kids. That was when his foot caught.

“Bendy!” The kids yelled as he tumbled into the pool.

At first he felt nothing but the cold water surrounding him. Then came the burning. It hurt all over. He didn’t dare open his eyes.

* * *

On the surface the kids could only watch in horror as black slowly spread out from where Bendy had entered the water. Henry who had been just entering the yard when this had gone down ran over and dived into the pool.

Grabbing Bendy and pulling him to the surface of the water Henry checked over Bendy.

* * *

There was only burning pain. He couldn’t feel his right foot and the fingers on his left hand. He could feel globs of ink fall away from his body.

He knew someone had him clutched tightly to their chest. He knew they were moving. But there was nothing he could do but keep himself from screaming in order to not frighten the kids.

* * *

Henry ran as fast as he could, Bendy was losing more and more of himself as the water did it’s damage to his body. He’d already lost a foot. There wasn’t much time.

* * *

He suddenly felt the sensation of floating. The pain suddenly subsiding. Dull throbs where his right foot and left hand had been. Then he heard the roar of the machine starting up. A new pain entered him as parts of his body were reformed slowly. Eventually he passed out from the pain.

* * *

“B—“

A voice?

“BEN—“

That sounded like Henry…

“BENDY!”

He snapped awake. “Henry?”

“Oh thank god. I thought I hadn’t made it in time.” Henry pulled him into a tight hug.

“What—What happened?”

“Don’t you remember?” Henry pushed him back so he could look hime over.

“No… Did—Did something happen to me?”

“Let’s just say you aren’t going to Thomas’ house for a little while.”


End file.
